One More Salvatore
by kineret
Summary: Elijah was looking for the doppelgänger for five centuries, he finally found her, but she is not the only one he found. What will happen when Cassandra Salvatore will fall from the celling right on top of him?
1. Cassandra

**Hi,**

**This is a new story, this time for Elijah.**

**So, I hope you like it :)**

**R&R**

**One More Salvatore**

**Chapter 1: Cassandra**

"Where are you going dad?" asked Cassie Salvatore.

The sixteen years old girl was lying on the couch, with one of her uncle old diaries. She had a smooth, long black hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Elena was taken, we are going to get her back," said Damon Salvatore, her father. "I am coming with you," said Cassie. "Why? I thought you hate Elena," said her uncle, Stefan Salvatore. "I do, but I am bored all alone in this big house," said Cassie and jumped off the couch. "Road trip!" she called happily and passed by her father and uncle, getting in to the back seat of the car. They sighed and followed her out.

* * *

><p>They drove quietly.<p>

"Are you o.k. back there?" asked Stefan. "Sure uncle Stef'," answered Cassie. She was still reading one of his old diaries. "Which time is it? Which era?" asked Stefan. "The twenties," said Cassie. "Dark time," said Stefan. "True, but I like the general atmosphere, it sounds like a lot of fun," said Cassie with a smile. Stefan sighed.

"We are here," said Damon. "Great," said Cassie starting to walk forward. "Hey! Where do you think you are going?" asked Damon, grabbing her arm. "To do my thing," said Cassie. "Roofs climbing?" asked Damon. "Usually it called roofs jumping, but in this case, climbing and entering through the roof," said Cassie.

"Fine, take this, you always were good in archery and stay away from trouble," said Damon. "o.k.!" she said in a smile, grabbed the bow and arrows and ran.

"That was stupid," said Stefan. "Don't worry, she probably will get stuck on the roof while we get Elena back," said Damon. "If you say so, come on," said Stefan and they started to jog to the old house.

* * *

><p>Cassie climbed on a tree and jump from it to the roof of the old house.<p>

* * *

><p>"What was that?" asked Elijah glaring at Rose. "I have no idea," said Rose. Elijah listened for a moment and then went back to Elena.<p>

* * *

><p>Cassie lowered herself through a hole in the roof and crouched on one of the ceiling beams, right above Elena and her captures heads.<p>

She could see a man in a suit, a woman with a short hair, Elena, and another young man.

She looked at the terrified man, she was almost sure his name was Trevor at least that how the suit guy called him.

They were talking and then the man in the suit decapitated Trevor.

Cassie turned her head quickly, but it made her lose her balance and she fell on top of the suit guy, knocking him down and losing her bow in the process.

Elijah stared at her, a bit in shock.

"Amm… hi," she said in a smile. "Get off me," he growled. "Sure, sorry," said Cassie and popped off him, only to fall back to the floor with a twisted ankle. "Crap," she mumbled.

Elijah straightened his suit and grabbed her by her arm, pushing her to the couch.

"Who are you?" asked Elijah. "I am not supposed to tell," said Cassie, still smiling.

_What the hell is she smiling about? _

"Who are you?" he asked again, compelling her.

"You have lovely eyes but it wouldn't work, vervain you know," she told him and he backed off.

He saw a necklace, two bracelets and a watch.

"It's not just the jewels in case you wondered, it's the shampoo, the perfume and my blood," said Cassie. Elijah looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Over protective dad," she answered to his stare. He held back a smile. Cassie tilted her head, looking at him.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Why should I answer that, little human?" asked Elijah. "That's rude; I don't call you big vampire do I? Don't call me little human," said Cassie, frowning.

This time he was the one to tilt his head. "Italian, that's a start," he said. "Amm… what gave me away? The look or the accent?" asked Cassie. "The look, the accent and the attitude," replied Elijah. She giggled.

"I think I am starting to like you," said Cassie. This time he couldn't stop the smile. She smiled back at him.

"Name," said Elijah again. "You first," said Cassie. "Elijah." He replied. "Cassie," she said. "Cassie? As Cassandra?" asked Elijah. She rolled her eyes at him. He chuckled. "I will take it as a yes." Said Elijah.

Then they heard noise from the entrance hall.

"Come," said Elijah.

They went after him.

* * *

><p>Cassie was limping right behind them.<p>

Two figures sped around them.

"Now, whoever you are, know this; I have two girls of yours, and I am an original vampire, you can't possibly kill me," called Elijah.

Stefan grabbed Elena while Damon grabbed Rose and Cassie.

"Don't kill him," whispered Cassie. "What?!" whispered Damon back. "Please," she begged. Damon shook his head and ran out.

After a bit of struggling, Elijah was attached to the wall by hats rack that was shoved to his chest.

Cassie stared at his grey face.

"I hate you," said Cassie to her father while limping to the car.

"What did I do?" asked Damon but got no answer.


	2. Their Story

**Hi,**

**New chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**R&R**

**Chapter 2: Their Story**

Cassie was lying on the couch. She skipped school because of her swollen ankle.

"Take my blood," said Damon. "I am not talking to you," answered Cassie. "Why not?!" asked Damon, frustrated. "Because I asked you not to kill him and you ignored me," said Cassie. "He was going to kill Elena," said Damon. "So?" asked Cassie and started to climb the stairs slowly, grunting with pain on every step.

Damon sped in front of her, bit his arm and let his blood to get in to her mouth. She pushed him a way. "I don't need your help!" she called angrily, passing him and going to her room.

* * *

><p>"What exactly happened there?" asked Damon, looking at Rose. She came to their house, suggesting information and help.<p>

"They kind of clicked, bond," said Rose. "Clicked? How long was she there?" asked Damon. "She fell at him from the celling around fifteen minutes before we heard you," said Rose. "Fell at him from the celling? God, this girl…" he sighed.

* * *

><p>The next day Rose took Elena to get more information without knowing that what she really wanted was to give herself to Klaus.<p>

* * *

><p>"You think it will work?" asked Elijah. "It will work, now give me your hand," said the warlock. Elijah obeyed. The warlock cut his palm. "Put your hand on her picture, give me your other hand and cleared your mind." Ordered the warlock. Elijah obeyed and closed his eyes while the warlock started to chant.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena jumped when Elijah's face showed in the window.<p>

* * *

><p>"I know exactly where she is," said Elijah in a smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon and Cassie got to Slither's place not long afterward.<p>

"What are you doing here?" asked Elena. "I called him Elena, sorry," said Rose.

"We came for the doppelgänger," said one of the three vampires that came in.

"Thank you for coming," said Elena and started to walk forward but was stopped by Damon.

Elijah showed up killing one of the three. Cassie eyes lighted up. He was a live after all. He gave her a little smile before addressing the other two vampires.

"We were going to give her to you," said one of them. "Who else know that you are here?" asked Elijah. "No one," said the vampire. "Good," said Elijah and ripped their hearts out.

"Cassandra," he acknowledged her presence with a node of his head. "Elijah," she breathed out and he sped away.

"What was that?" asked Damon. "None of your business," replied Cassie and went outside, to wait by the car.

* * *

><p>"Hello miss Salvatore," said Elijah. "Jesus!" she hissed. "No, just me," said Elijah leaning against the car next to her. She looked up at him and saw a smug smile on his face.<p>

"What are you so smug about?" asked Cassie. "Nothing," answered Elijah. "Why did you kill them?" asked Cassie. "I don't want to give Elena to Klaus… yet," said Elijah. "o.k." said Cassie.

"What? That's it? No more questions?" asked Elijah in a smile. "Stop looking so smug," said Cassie. He chuckled and she rolled her eyes at him.

She saw Elena and Damon coming down the stairs.

"They are coming so I will see you…" she turned her head to find him gone.

"Great, smug bastard," she mumbled.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Damon. "No one. Dad can we go home now?" asked Cassie. "Sure hon'," said Damon and kissed her forehead.

Elijah smiled, watching them from behind a tree.

* * *

><p>Cassie was wearing a black sport bra, a black hoody on top of it, black long running pants, and black shoes.<p>

She jogged and climbed on the first tree in the first line of houses. She jumped from the tree to the roof of the first house. She ran and jumped to the next roof. She loved the feeling of freedom and rush, the feeling of flying from roof to roof.

Elijah was with Elena at her room when he heard the soft boom. He looked up. "That's Damon's daughter, Cassandra. She does roofs jumping or something like that," said Elena. "Interesting," said Elijah. "Not much. Do we have a deal?" asked Elena. "Yes, we have a deal. As long as you stay safe, your friends and family will stay safe, you have my word," said Elijah. She nodded.

Elijah got out side, starting to do some roofs jumping.

* * *

><p>Cassie almost screamed when a dark shape jump to her from the roof she was trying to get to. His arms warped around her while she is in midair and they fell back to the roof she came from.<p>

Cassie hit Elijah that couldn't stop laughing. "You fell at me first, it was only fair that I will return the favor," said Elijah and she hit him again. "You almost killed me," she protested and hit him some more while trying to calm her racing heart. He lay back looking at the stars. She did the same.

"What on your mind?" asked Cassie. "Too much," he replied mysteriously. He settled himself closer to her, leaning his head against her shoulder. She fined his hand and gave it a light squeeze, which he returned.

His eyelids dropped and he was close to fall asleep. He felt so comfortable with her, so good. He couldn't remember when was the last time that he had such a connection with someone, so strong and so quick.

"Hey… don't fall asleep," she whispered softly, stroking his cheek. "Mmm…? Sorry," he mumbled. She giggled quietly. He snuggled to her warm body and actually fell asleep. Cassie smiled and stroked his hair.

She never had a boyfriend, not that the boys didn't try to be her boyfriends, she just didn't want them. She wanted to fall hard, to find someone that will make her feel like she never felt before. She found it in Elijah the moment he tried to compel her and she looked at those brown eyes.

Her phone buzzed in her hoody's pocket. "Hello?" she whispered, trying not to wake up Elijah. "Where are you? It way past your bed time," said Damon. It was closed to midnight, she was supposed to be back home at ten thirty. "Sorry, I met a friend and the time passed." She answered. "You met a friend on the roof?" asked Damon skeptically. "Dad I will be home soon, bye." She hanged up without waiting to his respond.

"It's not nice to hang up on your father," said Elijah, his eyes still closed. "Shut up," she mumbled and punched him. "You are very violent young lady," said Elijah. "Shut up," she said again. He chuckled. She smiled.

"By the way, how is it even possible that he is your father? Vampires can't have kids," said Elijah. "Well… do you want the story the town knows or the real story?" asked Cassie. "Both," said Elijah. "Well, according to the people in town, Damon Salvatore inherit me from an old family member that adopted me as a baby, when I was ten years old. We recently got in to the town so it worked out pretty smoothly," said Cassie.

"And the real story?" asked Elijah. "My parents died in a car accident when I was a few weeks old, they were Salvatore, so I had the last name already and they wrote Damon as my guardian, I think they knew what he is so it means I will always be protected," said Cassie. "And you had the luck to look exactly like him," said Elijah. "Yeah… he is my dad," she said in a smile.

Elijah looked up at her and she kissed his nose. He made a face and she giggled.

Her phone buzzed again. "Yes dad?" she sighed. "You are not here yet," said Damon. "What's the rush?" asked Cassie. Damon passed to Italian. Elijah listened in curiosity to her voice. She hanged up on Damon, again.

"That was nice," said Elijah. "What was?" asked Cassie in confusion. "You speaking Italian, it's… caressing," said Elijah. She smiled at him and whispered a few words in Italian. To her surprise he replied in the same language. "Nice, but the accent is still British," said Cassie. "There is nothing I can do about it," said Elijah. "True," agreed Cassie.

"By the way, why did you turned to Italian?" asked Elijah. "My dad use Italian with me usually when he is angry," explained Cassie. "Why is he angry?" asked Elijah. "Bed time is ten thirty," said Cassie. "Ho," mumbled Elijah and sat up. She chuckled and stroked his head. Elijah shivered from her touch.

"Not your fault, it's happens twice a week," said Cassie. He chuckled and stood up. He stretched his hand to her. "May I?" asked Elijah. She grabbed his hand, and he pulled her closer to him before jumping to the street.

She looked up at him, still in his arms. "What is it in you that attracted me so much so quickly?" he whispered, stroking her cheek. "I can ask you the same thing," she whispered, smiling.

Elijah kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes when he did so, and when she opened them again, he was gone. Cassie sighed and went home.

When she got inside, she could swear that someone was watching her.

She wasn't wrong.


	3. Dinner Party

**Hi,**

**New chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**R&R**

**Chapter 3: Dinner Party**

The next day was the historical event, where Elijah 'smith' was the guest of honor. Cassie knew that her father will be there, as the compelled reporter he was dating with.

Cassie decided to go with him, or more rightly to show up in there after her father will go. She chose a simple white sun dress that got to her knee and it straps tied up on the back of her neck, leaving half of her back exposed, and her arms and legs too. She looked at the mirror and wonder what to wear on her feet.

Eventually she chose her black sneakers.

Curling her hair a bit, putting some makeup and she was ready to go.

She knew that her father already left, so she took a taxi. She already had her driving license but she didn't had her own car yet.

* * *

><p>Cassie looked around until she spotted Elijah talking with Carole Lockwood.<p>

She touched his back while stepping in to the conversation and could feel him shivers.

"Cassandra! What a surprise!" called Carole. "Hello Mrs. Lockwood, nice to meet you Mr. Smith," said Cassie. "Elijah, this is Cassandra Salvatore, Damon Salvatore's adopted daughter," said Carole. "Nice to meet you," said Elijah kissing her hand.

Elijah's eyes sparkled when he looked at her.

A moment later Damon joined them.

"Damon! You are here too? Two Salvatores that interested in history," said Carole. "Of course Carole, we love history," said Damon shaking Elijah's hand while glaring at his daughter. She glared back at him and Elijah hid a smile.

"If you excuse me, I think I saw someone I would like to talk to. Mrs. Lockwood, Mr. Smith, father." She nodded to them and walked away. She could feel Elijah's eyes staring at her back.

* * *

><p>Cassie was exhausted from all the history talking. She liked history but she preferred the real one, the one that included the supernatural world.<p>

Elijah touched her back when she was talking with some historian. "A word my dear, when you are free," he whispered and disappeared. The man in front of her didn't notice a thing.

When Cassie finally got away from the babbling man she looked for Elijah. She fined him leaning on the wall, his hands in his pants pockets. She stared at him. He looked stunning. He signaled her with his head to the garden and she went after him from a distance.

* * *

><p>"Sorry," said Elijah when she got to him. He was still with his hands in the pockets staring forward on the view.<p>

"What for?" asked Cassie looking up at him. "I stuck a pencil in your father's neck," said Elijah. "Ho," said Cassie. He looked down at her, frowning a bit.

"You are not angry with me?" asked Elijah. "It depends, was it for fun or was it because he said something he shouldn't say?" asked Cassie. "The second one. It was fun though," answered Elijah. She giggled.

"My dad is impulsive, he always act before thinking of the results of his actions," said Cassie. "Yes, I have notice this," said Elijah.

She looked at his hands and decided to have some fun. "You know, hands in the pants' pockets means you are thinking of sex," said Cassie. Elijah pulled his hands out at once.

Cassie couldn't stop laughing.

"That was mean," complained Elijah. She chuckled. "You are cute when you are embarrassed," said Cassie. "Is it even true?" asked Elijah. "I don't know," said Cassie. He made a face and she chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Did I mention how lovely you looks?" asked Elijah. "I don't think so…" said Cassie. Standing right in front of him. "Well, you look very, very lovely," said Elijah. "Thank you," said Cassie, smiling.<p>

She looked straight at him, he leaned closer to her. Cassie could feel his breath on her face.

'I have died every day, waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more…'

They both jumped when her phone rang. "Sorry," she mumbled and answered her phone. "Yes dad?" said Cassie. "Where are you? I am leaving," said Damon. "I will catch a ride later," said Cassie. "No," said Damon. "A taxi then?" suggested Cassie.

"Go with him, I have to go too," said Elijah. "Who was that?" asked Damon. "Someone; I will meet you at the parking lot," said Cassie. "Five minutes," said Damon and hang up.

"Sorry, I got to go and apparently you too," said Cassie. "Yes. It was really nice to see you again," said Elijah. "Yeah…" she mumbled. Elijah kissed her forehead and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Why did you drag me with you to the 'Grill'?" asked Cassie, frustrated. "Because you become unpredictable to me and I prefers to keep you close," said Damon. "Fine," she mumbled and went to sit next to Alaric.<p>

Cassie made a face when her father kissed the news girl.

They talked but it's looked to Cassie like they are speaking in codes. She played with the small bags of sugar. "Stop it," said Damon. "I am bored," said Cassie. "Order something or play with your phone, that what's kids do those days," said Damon. "Can I order bourbon?" asked Cassie. Alaric chuckled. "No, you can't." said Damon, glaring at chuckling Alaric. "Beer? Wine?" asked Cassie. "Don't push me kiddo," said Damon. She rolled her eyes at him.

Cassie called Matt and order some strawberry milkshake. Damon went back to speak with Alaric when Jenna and Elijah came in. Alaric stood up and Cassie chocked on her milkshake.

"Are you o.k.?" asked Damon. "Yeah, fine," she mumbled and wiped her mouth with a paper napkin. She looked at Elijah.

_That was what he needed to do? Hang out with Jenna? _

Elijah smiled at her and she didn't returned the smile. "Dad can I take the car?" she asked, standing up. "Where?" he asked suspicious. "Home, I am not feeling well," said Cassie.

Damon stood up and put his hand on her forehead. "It's not fever dad, can I take the car and go home?" asked Cassie. "Sure baby, drive safely." Said Damon and gave her the keys. "Thanks," said Cassie.

She passed by Elijah without looking at him, he wondered what got wrong since the time he saw her this morning.

* * *

><p>Cassie came down the stairs when she heard people talking.<p>

"What's going on?" she asked. "Dinner party, Elijah will be here soon," said Andy, the news girl. "Great, I am going to change," sighed Cassie. "You don't have to if you're not feeling well," said Damon. "I am fine," said Cassie and went to change.

* * *

><p>Cassie was getting down the stairs when the doorbell rang. "I got it!" she called and opened the door.<p>

Elijah was standing there, stunning as usual in one of his suits. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Cassie was wearing a short purple straps dress with a wavy skirt and tight top part. She had high heel shoes at the same color.

"Hello," said Elijah. "Hello, Mr. Smith," said Cassie. He frowned. "What with the coldness?" asked Elijah. "What with the stealing people's girlfriends?" asked Cassie mimicking his tone. "Ho, that's explains a lot; I stole no one, my dear. I was trying to find out if Jenna knows something I need," said Elijah. "Ho," said Cassie. "But your jealousy is flattering," he said in a smile. "Shut up, smug bastard," said Cassie.

"You look gorgeous by the way," he said. "Shut up," she repeated and he chuckled, following her in. "Good evening Elijah," said Andy. "Good evening," said Elijah with a smile.

"What the hell are you wearing?" asked Damon staring at his daughter. "It call a dress," said Cassie, rolling her eyes at him. "Who bought you this?" asked Damon. "Your credit card," she replied. "Go change and burn this one," said Damon. "No," said Cassie. "Now," said Damon. "No," she repeated and went to the dining room.

Elijah hid a smile. Damon sighed. "Come on in," said Damon, closing the door. "Thank you, just a little warning; if you planed something other than dinner for tonight, reconsider it," said Elijah. "Nope. Just a friendly dinner," said Damon, grinning.

Elijah nodded and passed him in his way to the dining room. "Ho and Elijah?" called Damon. "Yes Damon?" asked Elijah without turning. "Stop flirting with my daughter," said Damon. Elijah smiled but said nothing.

* * *

><p>Elijah took his place just next to Cassie. "I got the father warning," he whispered to her. She smiled. "You deserve it for being such a smug bastard," she replied and he chuckled.<p>

The dinner went well more or less except that John Gilbert popped in. Elijah stayed at the table with Cassie while Damon went to the living room with Andy for some unknown reason.

"Your father's up to something," said Elijah. She half turned to him in her seat and grabbed his hand under the table. "He always do; but don't worry, I can protect you," she said in a smile. He chuckled and leaned closer to her.

Cassie almost didn't notice the people around her. She could hear Andy asking something and Elijah replying, and then Jenna with the dessert and Andy to Alaric about a notebook.

She just stared at him from the side, her hand still in his under the table.

When Elijah gasped in pain she jumped from her seat. "What did you do?" she asked Alaric, shocked. "I killed him. Now get him out of here before Jenna comes back," he said, turning to Damon, still holding the dagger.

_No, no, no, no._

_He can't be killed. He said it once right?_ _He will be fine. He will be fine._

Cassie kept telling to herself.


	4. Loophole Of Nature's Girl

**Hi,**

**New chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**R&R**

**Chapter 4: Loophole Of Nature's Girl**

A few days later, Cassie heard her father speaking about Elena putting the dagger in Elijah again and that it needed to stay there so he will stay dead.

She came down to the Salvatores' cell to see Damon burning Elijah and Catherine standing next to him. "What the hell are you doing and what this slut is doing here?" asked Cassie.

"I am trying to get the dagger out," said Damon. "And I am Catherine not Elena," said Catherine in a smile. "Ho I know," said Cassie. Catherine's smile fell. "Stop doing that!" called Cassie. "Why?" asked Damon. "He is my friend," said Cassie. "Your friend?" asked Damon. "Yes, my friend," she said angrily and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>She sat to read the diaries in the living room, Jonatan Gilbert's diaries. She heard her father talking about the place where hundred witches were burned. She was surprise to actually find it.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon looked up. "Is that your car?" asked Catherine. "Yes," said Damon and ran upstairs only to see the dust his daughter left behind.<p>

* * *

><p>Cassie stepped in to the big old place.<p>

"Hi, I am not a witch but I believe that you can hear me," she said hesitantly. Candles lit up. "I just want to ask something. Is it right what I feel about Elijah? I mean, I never had a mother to consult with, and a lot of you are women. Why is it so strong?"

Cassie closed her eyes and listened.

* * *

><p>Damon went to Jeremy's house and with Bonnie drove to the witches' house.<p>

"How do you know where is it if Cassie took the diary with her?" asked Jeremy. "I am following the GPS of her phone," said Damon.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand, please what it's mean?" asked Cassie. They kept whispering. "Please," she whimpered, tears rolling down her face. "Please,"<p>

* * *

><p>"Cassie? Baby please snap out of this," Damon was holding her face. "She is a witch?" asked Bonnie, looking at the burning candles. "Of course not, you would have known," said Jeremy.<p>

"Bonnie do something!" called Damon hysterically. "Please… I don't understand… please…" mumbled Cassie. Bonnie chanted for a moment and Cassie opened her eyes.

"Hey… are you o.k.?" asked Damon softly wiping her tears away. She shook her head. "I will take you home," he said carrying her. "You are on your own now," said Damon and went to his car.

* * *

><p>"What did they do to you?" asked Damon softly, stroking her hair. Cassie was in her bed after taking a shower.<p>

"They told me something, but I didn't understand and they didn't explain," she mumbled quietly. "That's why you were begging and crying," he stated, she just nodded.

"What was it? What did they tell you?" asked Damon. Cassie shook her head violently. "o.k. o.k. don't tell me, its fine. Shhh…" he stroked her head until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Well?" asked Stefan. "I talked with Bonnie, she is ready." Said Damon. "What do you mean you talked with her? You weren't there?" asked Stefan. "Cassie was the first one in the house, she talked with the witches and she was really hysterical when we found her, she refuses to tell me what they said," said Damon.<p>

Cassie came in to the living room. "Hey there, are you o.k.? your dad just told me what happened today," said Stefan softly. She nodded and snuggled in to her father chest. Damon kissed her forehead.

"Go to the decade dance on Friday, it will be fun," said Damon. "O.k. but I don't have who to go with," said Cassie. "Who cares? Just blend in," said Damon. "o.k. I need to do something now," said Cassie.

Suddenly Damon notice that she was dressed to get out. "Where are you going?" asked Damon. "I need to talk with Bonnie, I already asked, she at Jeremy's and they said I can come over," said Cassie. Damon and Stefan exchanged a look. "O.k. not too late, and take a jacket," said Damon. Cassie kissed his cheek and took his car's keys.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Cassie, come on in," said Jeremy. "Thanks," said Cassie and went in to the living room.<p>

"How are you?" asked Bonnie softly. "Better, but I need to ask you something," said Cassie. "Sure, go ahead," said Bonnie. "To leave you alone?" asked Jeremy. "No, you can stay but I need you to keep it a secret, no matter what you are going to hear in here, can I trust both of you?" asked Cassie.

"Of course," said Bonnie. "Yeah, you can trust us," said Jeremy and joined them on the couch.

"o.k." she breathed. They looked at her but didn't push her.

"Well, me and Elijah have something, I mean we are kind of together," said Cassie. "Oh my god!" said Bonnie, shocked. "Nothing really happened yet, but we clicked and we had some moments of touch," she continued. Bonnie opened her mouth in shock. "Innocent touch! God, Bonnie," called Cassie, embarrassed. "Ho," said Bonnie. "Yes, ho." Cassie rolled her eyes at her.

"The thing is, it's really strong for both of us. I mean, Elijah is in town for not very long and we met only a few times, and it's really powerful, and since he is an original I thought that maybe… ah," Cassie stopped midsentence.

"You thought that maybe magic involved so you went to the witches," said Bonnie. Cassie nodded. "How did you even know to look for them? I thought Damon is keeping you out of all of this," said Jeremy. "He is, but I eavesdrop now and then, especially since I met Elijah," said Cassie. "So you are spying for him?" asked Jeremy. "No! No, of course not, it's for me, I just want to know what to expect next," said Cassie.

"You miss him," said Bonnie softly. "Badly, but I can't just get the dagger out, my dad will never forgive me," said Cassie.

"So you asked the witches if you being with Elijah is o.k.?" guessed Jeremy. "Something like that, yeah." Said Cassie. "And what did they say?" asked Bonnie. "They just said loophole of nature's girl? Did you ever heard about something like that?" asked Cassie. "No, so you asked for explanations and they told you what?" asked Bonnie. "They repeated it over and over again, and I freaked out," said Cassie.

"O.k. we can look for it in the grimoires we took from Martin' right?" suggested Jeremy. "Sure, they are in my place," said Bonnie. "Do you mind if we start now?" asked Cassie. "Of course not let's go," said Bonnie in a smile. "Thank you," said Cassie.

* * *

><p>They took two cars. Bonnie drove with Jeremy at her car, and Cassie followed them with Damon's car.<p>

"I will drive you home later," said Cassie. "Sure," said Jeremy.

They started to read. The thing is that the words 'loophole' and 'nature' were everywhere, but never together.

Cassie's phone buzzed. "Hi, dad." Said Cassie. "It's late cara mia (= 'my dear' in Italian)." Said Damon. "I know, but we are at Bonnie's now, they are helping me, can I stay? Please," asked Cassie. "One more hour," said Damon. "Two more, please," she whined. "It's a school night, hour and a half more, that's it," said Damon. "Thanks dad," said Cassie. "Love you," said Damon. "Love you too dad," she answered and hang up.

"I never thought I will say it, but its looks like Damon is capable of being cute," said Bonnie. Cassie made a face and Jeremy chuckled.

"Back to work," said Jeremy and they went back to the books.

They worked on the books for two days, and find nothing. Bonnie said that maybe it's too rare that most of the witches don't know about it, or just didn't write about it.

Cassie hoped that Elijah will know something. She just wanted him to wake up.


	5. Sort Of Klaus

**Hi,**

**New chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**R&R**

**Chapter 5: Sort Of Klaus **

It was Friday. Cassie was at Alaric class. He looked odd to her. She couldn't put her finger on what exactly was odd about him, but something was there.

"Hi, are you o.k.?" asked Cassie after class. "Sure Cassandra, splendid," said Alaric.

She frowned.

_Since when Alaric call her Cassandra? _

"Go eat your lunch," said Alaric. "O.k. see you later," said Cassie and left.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Stef'!" she called in the end of the hallway. "Hi Cassie, are you o.k.?" asked Stefan. "Yeah, but Alaric looks odd, is he still on vervain?" asked Cassie. "He should be," said Stefan. "Maybe it's just me, maybe I am too tired or something," said Cassie. "Maybe, but it's good that you told me, I will keep an eye on him," said Stefan. "O.k. see you later Uncle Stefan," said Cassie. He smiled at her and watched her when she left.<p>

* * *

><p>Cassie looked at her mirror she was ready with her sixties' outfit. It was a short sleeveless dress with flowers print all over it in the colors of green and light blue. She put a jacket on top, and lift her hair in the sixties' stile.<p>

"How do I look?" asked Cassie when Damon came in. "perfect. I need to ask you something," said Damon. "Sure," said Cassie turning from the mirror to look at him.

"How much do you know about what's going on?" asked Damon. "You mean Bonnie as secret weapon, the curse of the sun and the moon, the sacrifice of the werewolf, vampire and Elena the doppelgänger, the moon stone, Klaus and stuff?" asked Cassie.

Damon's mouth fell open.

"Let me guess, your friend Elijah?" asked Damon. "Actually no. you don't need to be a vampire to know how to eavesdrop," said Cassie. "Ho. Well good, it means I don't need to fill you in much. Here is the thing, Klaus will be there tonight, he compelled a girl to tell Elena to save him a dance," said Damon. "It's actually sounds classic to an original," said Cassie. "Classic or not, be careful tonight, o.k.?" warned Damon. "Sure dad," said Cassie.

* * *

><p>"This song is dedicated to Elena from Klaus." Said the girl on the stage.<p>

Cassie frowned.

She got already tired of this dance.

She went to the hallway only to see three boys attacking Jeremy. "Hey! Back off!" she called.

They pulled crossbows and soot at her, she dodged two stakes but one got through her shoulder.

She screamed in pain and anger. She pulled out the stake from her shoulder and went after the boys. She punched one in the face so hard that he fainted. Stefan dealt with the other two.

"We heard you scream," said Stefan. "I am fine," said Cassie. Damon looked at her shoulder and her hand. The skin got off her fingers and it bleed from the punch she gave one of the boys.

"They were compelled," said Cassie. "So it's just a distraction, Damon go fined Elena, I will deal with this, go!" called Stefan. Damon left and Stefan helped Jeremy up.

"It's not over yet," said Cassie. "No, not yet," agreed Stefan. "I have to go, check something," said Cassie. Stefan gave her a strange look. "Trust me Uncle Stefan. See you later Jeremy," said Cassie and left.

* * *

><p>Cassie heard talking and knew that she got to the place.<p>

"Try again," said Alaric.

"It's Klaus, he possess Alaric's body," said Cassie, coming out of the shadows. "Well done fake Salvatore," said Alaric. "I am not a fake Salvatore, I am Salvatore by blood, just not Damon's. That's what happens when you get your information from sluts like Catherine," said Cassie. He laughed.

Cassie gritted her teeth in pain and leaned against the lockers for support. "Cassie your shoulder…" mumbled Bonnie. "It's because his stupid compellation; he compelled some kids to hit Jeremy and to shoot stakes on the Salvatores when they come to help, I came to help," said Cassie.

"I am impress; now let's get to business, today on my list is… you my little witch, so let's start," said Alaric and came at them.

Bonnie pushed Elena aside and threw Alaric on the wall. He got up. "Come on Bonnie, you should do better than that," said Alaric and stood up. She threw him again.

"Bonnie stop! He is trying to make you use all of you power, he is trying to kill you! Just run!" called Cassie. "Cassie-" started Bonnie "I will be fine! Go!" called Cassie and they ran.

"I don't like you little Salvatore," said Alaric. "What made you think that I care?" asked Cassie and jumped at him, knocking him at the wall.

And then all went black.

* * *

><p>"Cassie, sweetheart, come on, wake up." Damon shook her shoulder. He already gave her his blood so the wound healed.<p>

Cassie opened her eyes and sat up. "Dad, Klaus is in Alaric's body, he is trying to kill Bonnie, is she dead? Did he killed her?" asked Cassie in panic. "Not yet," said Damon. "What do you mean not yet?! Where is she?!" called Cassie standing up.

She ran to the noise and saw Bonnie and Alaric locked up, and Stefan was trying to break in with Elena. "Bonnie!" called Cassie. _No, no, no! Not Bonnie_ thought Cassie while trying to brake in too.

The electricity got wiled and so does the wind in the room and then Bonnie fell to the floor, the doors opened and it was all over.

Stefan and Elena rushed in, but Cassie already knew, Bonnie was dead, and Alaric disappeared.

Cassie was curled up on the floor by the doors. Stefan and Elena passed by her. "Cassie…" started Stefan. "Don't. It's all her fault, god if I knew that we will get in this mess I would have kill her myself months ago. Just take your girlfriend and leave uncle Stefan, please." Said Cassie.

"It's not fair Bonnie is my friend…" Elena's voice trailed off. "I share with two people what really goes in my life, just two, one just got killed because of you, I really hope Jeremy will survive," said Cassie. Elena gasped. "Come on…" mumbled Stefan, taking Elena away.

"Cassie," called Damon above her head, carrying Bonnie's body. "Just leave me alone Damon, please," said Cassie. Damon frowned, she never called him by his first name before.

* * *

><p>Cassie sat there for the rest of the night. When she finally got home, she fined chaos.<p>

Bonnie was alive, it was an act so Klaus will believe she is dead and stop trying to kill her.

But more importantly, Elena was gone, and so does Elijah.


	6. The True Story

**Hi,**

**New chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**R&R**

**Chapter 6: The True Story**

Cassie ran to her room, change in to black jeans and red blouse, put on her red sneakers and her leather jacket. Then she undid her hair from the sixties stile and ran down stairs to grab her father's car keys.

"Where are you going?!" he called after her but Cassie already took off.

"Is everybody lost their heads in this house?" asked Damon but got no answer.

* * *

><p>Cassie dialed a number. The rings filled the car.<p>

"Hello," said Bonnie. "Bonnie!" screamed Cassie. "Oh my god Cassie, are you trying to make me deaf?" asked Bonnie. She could hear Jeremy chuckles on the background. "Sorry, I spend the night at the school, I just found out that you are alive, you have no idea how happy I am," said Cassie. "I am sorry we didn't tell you, there wasn't enough time," said Bonnie. "It's o.k. for at least you are a live," said Cassie. "Yes I am," said Bonnie and joined to Cassie's laugh.

"Listen I have to go, but we will talk later o.k.?" asked Cassie. "Sure, you are o.k. right?" asked Bonnie. "I am more than o.k. Elena pulled the dagger out of Elijah, I am on my way to see him," said Cassie. "Wow! Good luck then, you should tell him everything," said Bonnie. "He already knows, I think," said Cassie. "Tell him anyway, good luck," said Bonnie. "Thanks, bye." Said Cassie. "Bye," said Bonnie and hanged up.

* * *

><p>Cassie parked on the Lockwood drive way and ran in to the house.<p>

Elijah just got to the living room, in a new suit when Cassie jump on him in a tight hug. Elena stared at them with an open mouth.

"I am so sorry! I couldn't wake you up, I didn't want to make a mess, and I missed you so much," she kept mumbling. "Shhh… its o.k. my little one, it's alright," he hugged her tighter.

Elijah kissed her forehead before releasing her a bit and clearing his throat.

* * *

><p>Elijah sat down on the couch, Cassie snuggling close to him, and started to tell his story.<p>

As he talked, Elijah let Cassie see everything. He shared his memories with her by voice and image. His life played in her head like a movie. Thanks to vampires' ability to share memories by a simple touch.

Cassie saw the real Klaus with the long hair, and Elijah with him. She looked up at him in a smile. "Long hair fits you," said Cassie. "No, it's not," protested Elijah and she giggled.

"You are talking about Klaus with so much affection, why?" asked Elena. "Well, there was a time I would do anything for him, because he is my brother," said Elijah. Elena froze.

"Crap," said Cassie. "Language my dear," said Elijah, stroking her hair. She frowned and he kissed her nose.

"My brother and father didn't get along, later in life we found out that my brother wasn't my father's son. He was belong to another bloodline," said Elijah.

"We learned it when we become the first vampires, when Nicklaus did his first kill, he started to turn. Apparently my mother had an affair with someone from the village, later my father slather the lover and his family," continued Elijah.

"Wait, so what it's make Klaus? A vampire or a werewolf?" asked Elena. "He is both," said Elijah. "Magic made him vampire, nature made him werewolf," said Cassie and looked up at Elijah for approval. "Pretty much," said Elijah in a smile.

"The witches locked his wolf side to maintain the balance, that's what witches do," said Elijah. "What about the curse of the sun and the moon? Why does he want to brake it?" asked Elena.

"Let's get outside, I feel a little… well… dead," said Elijah. Cassie giggled. He took her hand and led them outside.

"So, about the curse?" asked Elena. "Well, my brother is kind of an artist," said Elijah. "So?" asked Elena.

At that moment Cassie saw Elijah and Klaus leaning over parchment arguing which part of his art was better. "It's a fake," said Cassie. "Klaus did it, a long time ago, I mean, what's a better way to find a long lost moonstone, or a doppelgänger then making two different species to look for it?" asked Elijah.

"So there is no curse?" asked Elena, hopefully. "What are you a shoe? The curse is on Klaus, he wants to be a real hybrid, after the sacrifice he will be," said Cassie, annoyed. Elijah looked at her with raise eyebrow. Cassie stuck her tongue at him.

He swirled her around and around making her laugh.

"Your phone don't stops buzzing," said Elijah, giving Elena her phone. She answered it.

After a moment Elena left, promising to come back.

* * *

><p>Elijah sat on the bridge and lied back. Cassie sat on top of him. He smiled widely. "What?" asked Cassie. "It's brings up some good memories," said Elijah. For a moment she saw the day she fell at him from the ceiling, playing in her head.<p>

Cassie leaned down and kissed his lips softly, slowly. "Is that part of this good memories of yours?" whispered Cassie. "It's going to be a new one," he answered and went back to kissing her.

* * *

><p>They were still on the bridge, except that now, Cassie was lying on top of him, her head resting on his chest.<p>

"How were you all this time?" asked Elijah. "Well, I really missed you, and I had an episode," said Cassie. "What?" asked Elijah sitting up, holding her face in one hand while the other is on her back.

"I am a girl that being raise by men, and I thought to ask someone about you, about us, because it's so different," said Cassie. "Who did you asked?" asked Elijah. "The hundred witches. They answered me but I didn't understood, and they just repeated the same thing and I was in kind of trance and completely freaked out until Bonnie snap me out of it," said Cassie.

His face fell. He knew what the witches probably told her; that he is a monster and that she should walk away from him.

"Hey… what's wrong?" she asked softly stroking his face. "They told you to stay away from me, that I am a monster, right?" asked Elijah quietly. "No… and even if they did, who cares? No one can tell me about vampires more that I already know. My uncle was the riper of Monterey, and my father had his share in killing people, some recently, thought," said Cassie softly and hugged him tight.

Elijah took a deep breath, trying to calm down, pull himself together. Cassie stroked his hair, kissed his face and held them in her hands looking in his brown eyes. "No one can change what I feel about you, do you understand?" she asked softly. He looked in her blue eyes. "Yes," he replied. "Good." said Cassie and released his face to pull him in to another hug.

"What did the witches told you?" asked Elijah after calming down. He was playing with a lock of her hair. "Well, just one thing. Loophole of nature's girl," said Cassie. "What is it means?" asked Elijah. "You don't know?" asked Cassie. He shook his head. "Crap," mumbled Cassie. "Language," remind her Elijah. She stuck her tongue at him and he kissed her.

Cassie answered his kiss, sliding her tongue in to his mouth. His tongue integrated with hers. It felt right, and good and warm, until Elijah pulled away. She almost growled at him.

"I couldn't help it, sorry. What were you saying?" asked Elijah. She rolled her eyes at him, and sighed.

"I don't know what's it means; the witches didn't said, Martin's grimoires showed us nothing, I really hoped you will know," said Cassie. "Sorry for disappointing you," mumbled Elijah. "No, don't apologies I will find out what it's mean eventually, I was only counting on your old age," said Cassie in a teasing smile. "My old age? Ho really…"

Elijah flipped them over in vampire's speed. Cassie giggled when he started to tickle her. Until he kissed her lips softly, his arms lying on the bridge in two sides of her head, while her hands held his face. He kissed her shortly.

* * *

><p>"Let's get inside, Elena should be in here soon," said Elijah pulling her on her feet, she huffed, but said nothing. Elijah kissed the hand that was in his, making her smile.<p>

"So what's the plan?" asked Elena when she came back in the house.

"Well, after the sacrifice Nicklaus will be turning, he will be vulnerable, and a powerful witch will be able to kill him," said Elijah. "We need Bonnie to stay alive," said Cassie. "O.k. then, she will make him weak and I will finish the job myself," said Elijah. Elena nodded.

"I may have a way to keep you alive too," said Elijah. "No… why did you said that?" whined Cassie. "You sounds like Damon," said Elijah. She smiled and he sighed.


	7. Sacrifice

**Hi,**

**New chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**R&R**

**Chapter 7: Sacrifice**

They drove to the Salvatores' house. Elijah with Cassie and Elena on her own.

Elijah kissed her cheek, and then her temple, and then he stroked her hair. "I'm driving," she told him. "Ho, am I a distraction?" asked Elijah playfully. She looked at him and he smiled. "You are lucky that you are so cute, smug bastard." Said Cassie and he kissed her again.

* * *

><p>They came in holding hands, letting Elena to do the talking.<p>

Damon got angry when he heard Elena's plan, and even more when he saw Elijah's and Cassie's hands.

"A friend?" he asked angrily. "Ah… not really?" said Cassie. He growled and went upstairs.

After Alaric came back and it was clear that it's really him, Elena went to talk with Damon and everything went wrong.

Damon fed Elena with his blood and Stefan freaked out.

* * *

><p>"Stop it! Stop!" called Cassie. A chair broke, and they kept struggling until Damon staked Stefan in the stomach. "Get out, just go!" called Elena. "Thank you Elena, for ruing my family, again. And you wonder why I hate you?" asked Cassie and pulled Damon with her.<p>

"I am going with Alaric and my dad to the grill, see you later?" asked Cassie. "Of course," said Elijah in a smile. She kissed his lips to the protest of her father and they left.

* * *

><p>"Elijah? Seriously? But he is old, in every way you turned it," said Damon as they sat on the bar. Damon and Alaric with Bourbon, Cassie with her strawberry milkshake. "So? I liked him from the day I met him," said Cassie. "Bad choice for your first boyfriend," said Damon. "First and only one," said Cassie.<p>

"Well, don't decide so quickly love, you have time to change your mind," said a redhead next to her. "Hello Klaus, short hair fits you well," said Cassie. Damon stared at her and Klaus ignored her comment.

"Well love, who is the lucky boy you tied your life with his until the end of time? Is it young Jeremy Gilbert?" asked Klaus. She smiled. "I wouldn't call Elijah a boy, would you?" asked Cassie. "Elijah? My boring brother Elijah?" asked Klaus. "Right? That's what I think," said Damon.

"You didn't kiss him, did you?" asked Cassie. Looking at Klaus and then at Damon. "I guess not," said Klaus. "He is definitely not boring in this department," said Cassie, sipping from her milkshake.

"Well, you don't have much to compare with, right love?" said Klaus leaning closer to her. "I thought you don't like me," said Cassie against his lips. "Maybe I changed my mind, or maybe you look like a tasty toy," he whispered looking at her lips. Damon was standing up, to protect his little girl but Alaric stopped him.

Cassie smiled. "Don't fall in love Nicklaus, I already belong to another," she whispered, put some bills on the bar and left. "Where?" called Damon after her. "Home!" she called back and disappeared.

Klaus shook his head in frustration.

* * *

><p>When Cassie got home, Elijah was alone on the sofa in the living room. "All alone?" asked Cassie leaning from behind the sofa to kiss him. "Just waiting for you," said Elijah, pulling her above the back of the sofa and in to his lap. She giggled.<p>

"I met your brother," said Cassie. "Are you o.k.?" asked Elijah, worried. "You should ask him this question, I may have been playing with him a bit," said Cassie. "Ho? Do tell," said Elijah in a smile.

She told him what happened and he chuckled. "My poor brother," said Elijah. She laughed and kissed him.

* * *

><p>They passed the afternoon kissing and talking in her bed. Well, more kissing then talking.<p>

Cassie just flipped them over, lying on top of Elijah, kissing his neck while releasing his tie. "Cassandra," he breathed. "Cassie," she corrected him, throwing his tie away. "Cassie it's really not the time for… for…" he lost his train of thoughts when she took off her shirt. "You were saying…?" she asked with raised eyebrow.

Elijah sat up pulling her close to him, kissing her passionately.

_Nothing, I was saying nothing._

Cassie unbuttoned his shirt. When her skin touched his she thought that she is burning up.

The door opened a moment later. "I really hoped I wouldn't find you in here," said Damon. "Seriously dad? What about knocking on the damn door?" asked Cassie. She was next to her bed, putting on her shirt. Elijah was at the far end of the room, already dressed.

"Why did you run that far?" asked Cassie. "I don't know," he replied and she laughed at his expression. He was embarrassed and it was one of his cutest expressions.

"We need to go, sacrifice you know, a brother of yours we need to kill, I promise to be the typical father later," said Damon. "You were the typical father by not- knocking- on- the- door!" said Cassie angrily.

"**Later**, let's go," said Damon. She glared at him and went downstairs.

Elijah was staring at Damon. Of course Damon couldn't kill him, but that was a really awkward moment.

Elijah sped by Damon downstairs.

"Why did you left me alone with him?" mumbled Elijah. "You are an original, he can't hurt you," said Cassie, rolling her eyes at him. "At that moment, he looked like he can," said Elijah. She smiled at him, and kissed his lips. "You are sweet, **my** sweet," said Cassie. Elijah stroked her cheek.

"We are all sweet people, now get in the car," said Damon, getting more death looks from his daughter.

He smiled sadly. How can he tell her good bye? How can he tell her that he was bitten by a werewolf? That he is going to die in two or three days? How do you prepare your child for something like that?

* * *

><p>"Dad? Dad what's wrong?" asked Cassie.<p>

They were getting close to the quarry, they drove straight over there, figuring that Bonnie will find her way over there on her own.

"Nothing, cara mia, nothing is wrong," lied Damon. "Now I know something is wrong, you called me cara mia, you only do this when you are worried," said Cassie.

"We are here," said Damon and parked the car next to Bonnie's. "Dad!" called Cassie anxiously. He kissed her nose and hugged her. "Everything is fine," he promised.

* * *

><p>Bonnie hit Klaus with a lot of power, while Damon rushed to Elena's body.<p>

Klaus screamed in pain.

"Elijah," he gasped when Elijah close a hand around his heart in his chest.

"In the name of our family Nicklaus…"

Fire was everywhere.

"I didn't buried them at sea!" called Klaus. Elijah froze.

"I swear, they are safe. If you kill me you will never find them, I will get you to them, I give you my word brother," said Klaus. Elijah turned to Stefan and Bonnie, and all he could see was Cassie right next to them.

"I will kill you both!" called Bonnie. "You will die," said Elijah. "I don't care!" she called back.

Elijah was speeding away.

_Hell no. _

Cassie ran and jumped above the flames.

"Cassie!" she heard her uncle from behind her.

_Damn it! Where I will find them now?_


	8. From Hatred To Friendship

**Hi,**

**New chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**R&R**

**Chapter 8: From Hatred To Friendship.**

Cassie was sitting in the hallway outside of Alaric's apartment.

It's been close to two days since the full moon. She knew Catherine is in there so she didn't go in.

She used the café's bathroom, and ate her meals there too.

She heard someone coming, just one so she got a floor up, hiding. When she looked back down, the door closed.

Cassie went back to her position when she saw them.

She jumped on Elijah, almost knocking him down.

"What, no hug for me?" asked Klaus. She stuck her tongue at him, making Elijah chuckle. She kissed his lips.

"Impressing jumping by the way, too crazy for a human to jump above flams thought," said Klaus. "It's my hobby, kind of," said Cassie. "Jumping above flams?" asked Klaus with a raise eyebrow. She shook her head. "Jumping from roof to roof," said Cassie. "From all the stuff I heard from humans over the years that's definitely the weirdest one," said Klaus opening the apartment door.

"Looks who stop by," said Catherine.

"Uncle Stefan," breathed Cassie.

"You seem to pop up a lot," said Klaus. "I need your help, for my brother," said Stefan. "First I need to stand up to my word for my brother," said Klaus and stubbed Elijah with a dagger to his chest.

Cassie looked at Elijah greying face.

She threw her fist in to Klaus' face, making the surprised hybrid to stumble.

"I must say I didn't see it coming," said Klaus, smirking. "Really? You just temporary killed my boyfriend and you expect what? A hug?" asked Cassie angrily. "Point taken love," said Klaus and turned to Stefan.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" asked Klaus and stubbed Stefan with a stake. Cassie came behind him and stubbed his back with another stake. Klaus screamed in pain and started to pull the stake out.

Cassie grabbed Stefan's stake. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded. "On three," she said. He nodded again. "One, two…" she pulled the stake out. He moaned. "What happened to three?" asked Stefan, gasping. "It's the oldest trick in the book say three, do on two. Now what's wrong with my dad?" asked Cassie.

"Tyler bit him on the full moon, the witches said to come to Klaus," said Stefan standing up. Cassie looked at grey-dead Elijah.

_Nothing, cara mia, nothing is wrong… Tyler bit him… nothing, cara mia, nothing is wrong… Tyler bit him on the full moon… bit him… bit him… _

Everything went black before her head hit the floor.

* * *

><p><p>

"It's time to wake up love, Cassandra… Cassie!" said Klaus almost in her ear. Well it sounded to her like he was talking in her ear.

Cassie sat up at once. First she saw Klaus right next to her, and then Elijah's grey body by the door, and then Stefan on the floor surrounded with empty blood bags.

"Uncle Stef', what are you doing?" asked Cassie. "Embracing his true nature," said Klaus. "I wasn't talking to you, annoying redhead. Uncle Stefan?"

She looked at her uncle. "His blood is the cure for the bite, I made a deal," said Stefan. "Why would you want him as a riper?" asked Cassie, annoyed. "Well, he is more fun this way, and more useful to me," said Klaus, smiling. Cassie glared at him.

"Now, Catherina…" started Klaus. "No way, I will get it to him. I need to take some stuff anyway," said Cassie. "I am not following you, love," said Klaus. "True, I am following you, or did you think I will let you take off with my uncle and my boyfriend? No way. I will take your blood to dad, pack up some stuff and come back here," said Cassie.

Klaus smiled widely. "It's going to be a great summer, don't you agree love?"

"How many theater classes did you took?" she asked, shaking her head while taking the jar with his blood and going out the door.

* * *

><p><p>

Cassie came in to her father's room. He was weak and sweaty lying in his big bed.

"Hey baby, where were you? I was worried sick," he mumbled coughing. "I am here now, with the cure," said Cassie softly and helped him drink the blood, ignoring Elena's presence completely.

* * *

><p><p>

"Where is Stefan?" asked Damon after getting out of the shower with fresh clothes. "He gave himself to Klaus, for the cure." Said Cassie.

Damon notice the bag at her feet. "What is this?" asked Damon. "I'm going with them, I can't leave Uncle Stefan alone with Klaus, and he daggered Elijah so I can't leave Elijah alone with him either," explained Cassie.

"What?! No! You are my sixteen years old baby, I am not letting you go with this psycho, absolutely not!" protested Damon. "I am not asking permission dad, I am going, they are waiting for me," said Cassie.

She kissed Damon's cheek, hugged him quickly and left with her bag.

* * *

><p><p>

When she paid the taxi's driver someone touched her shoulder and she turned around with a fist ready to punch, but was stopped by Klaus. "Easy love, one per day is definitely enough," said Klaus.

He looked at her glossy eyes, and released his grip on her hand. "Are you going to cry?" asked Klaus. He wasn't mocking her, just softly asking. "No," she replied and got in the back seat of his car, her bag with her.

She did cry. For the first three hours of the drive that was all she did.

After the first hour, Klaus whispered to Stefan how long it is going to take until she stops. Stefan just shrugged.

When she finally stopped Klaus dared to look at her in the mirror. "Are you o.k. back there?" asked Stefan. "Yeah, sorry," said Cassie. "That's fine," said Stefan smiling at her. She didn't whimper, or cry loudly, but the sight of a young girl shedding tears for three hours was disturbing even for Klaus.

"Can I drive?" asked Cassie. "It's depends love, can you see anything with your puffy eyes?" asked Klaus. She frowned at him. "Yes,"

As a response to her answer he stopped on the side of the road and took Stefan place, sending him to the back seat.

Cassie didn't need to move the driver seat since she and Klaus were more or less at the same high. She put on her seat belt and pushed down the gas pedal.

Klaus was staring at her in amusement. "Want to rob some banks on the way love?" asked Klaus. "She learned how to drive from Damon, this is how he drives," said Stefan, reading a book he fined in the back seat.

"What do you read Uncle Stefan?" asked Cassie. "Romeo and Juliet, original copy," said Stefan. "It's Elijah's," said Klaus quickly. Too quickly. Cassie chuckled. "What?" asked Klaus. "I would have believe you if you would have say it two minutes later," said Cassie, still chuckling. Klaus frowned.

* * *

><p><p>

They drove quietly for a while.

"The witches told me something weird," said Cassie suddenly. "Witches always says weird stuff, all of them do, but which witches did you talk to?" said Klaus, looking at her with curiosity. "The hundred dead ones, the witches that tried to kill you?" she reminded him. He made a face.

"I remember those; but if they are dead, how did you talk to them? Are you a witch?" asked Klaus. "No, I am not a witch, I asked a question, and they decided to answer," said Cassie.

She notice that Stefan abandoned his reading and was completely on focus. "What did you ask?" asked Klaus. "If me and Elijah… well, if it's right," said Cassie. Klaus looked at her in confusion. "Why would you feel the need to ask about it?" asked Stefan. "Well, it happened too quickly, too strongly, neither of us understood that. And, well, since he is an original, I wondered if there is something more in this then just two people falling in love," said Cassie.

"And what the witches told you?" asked Stefan. "Loophole of nature's girl," said Cassie. "I am sorry, what?" asked Stefan again. "Loophole of nature's girl," said Cassie.

She gave Klaus a look he was quiet. "Did you heard it before?" asked Cassie. "No, I am afraid not, love," answered Klaus. "So why did you become so quiet?" asked Cassie. "Just thinking about what you said about Elijah. You are right, he is not the one to fall in love quickly and strongly. He used to be like that, but after a bit of experience he become more… protective, of his heart I mean," said Klaus. Cassie just nodded.

"What about you?" asked Cassie after a long pause. "What was that love?" asked Klaus. "How do you fall in love?" asked Cassie in curiosity. "He needs to have a heart to do so," said Stefan. "He has one, everyone do," said Cassie. "Not the big bad hybrid," said Stefan going back to his book.

Klaus returned his head to the window, not responding to Stefan remark, or to Cassie's question. Cassie passed her fingers through his hair. He stared at her and she gave him a soft smile and turned back to the road.

After hearing his story from Elijah she didn't blame him for wanting to release his wolf side, to be whole again. She let Elijah go after him, because she knew he wouldn't do it, she saw through his memories how much he loved him, as she knew that there is no way that Klaus threw his siblings in the sea.

If not for that, then for her. She saw how he looked at her when he was about to kill Klaus, and knew that he was afraid of what it will do to her, to them.

Cassie looked at the mirror and saw that her uncle dropped the book when falling asleep. She looked at Klaus, he was sleeping too and turned a bit in his seat, his head falling on her shoulder. She smiled and kissed his head lightly.

Eventually they passed by a motel. Cassie parked the car, and both of the men woke up. "Let's get a room, we are too tired for this," she told them. Klaus thought to protest but he couldn't keep his eyes open. He just nodded.

They took their stuff and were lucky to have a room with three beds. Not very good beds, or room, or anything else in this motel, but still they had where to take a shower and get some sleep.

* * *

><p><p>

After taking showers, Stefan went for a drive, trying to find something to eat leaving Cassie with Klaus at their room.

Klaus was smiling, looking at her. "What so funny?" asked Cassie annoyed. "Nothing; I was admiring your PJ, has Elijah saw it yet?" he chuckled. She was wearing a set of pink PJ made of shorts and T-shirt. In the middle of the shirt was Winnie the Pooh holding a jar of honey.

"No, he hasn't," said Cassie, glaring at him. "Well, his lose," said Klaus. "Stop mocking me, you have no right," said Cassie. He shrugged. "Why not? It's fun," said Klaus. "Isn't that enough that you ruined my sex life?" said Cassie. "Not my fault, I told you my brother is boring," said Klaus, smiling.

"My point is that because of you I don't have sex life; your stupid ritual got in the middle and then you daggered Elijah," said Cassie. Klaus tilted his head. "I got the second part, the first is a bit confusing," said Klaus, taking a seat in the middle of the bed, his legs folded.

It made her smile. "Are you going to explain your first statement?" asked Klaus. "Never mind," she said and took a seat at the end of his bed, still smiling. "What this smile for?" he asked, annoyed. She chuckled. "You looks like a kid, sitting like that in the middle of the bed," said Cassie. He frowned. She chuckled again.

Then Stefan came in with pizza. "Yay! Pizza!" called Cassie, jumping off the bed and grabbing a slice. Klaus stared at her for a moment, and then started to laugh. She threw a pillow at his face, which he threw back, and surprisingly missed.

Stefan stared at her. She wasn't supposed to become his friend.

* * *

><p><p>

Eventually after eating pizza and brushing their teeth they went to bed. Klaus fell asleep at the moment his head hit the pillow. Stefan and Cassie were still a wake, lying in their beds.

"You are not supposed to be his friend," said Stefan. "Why? He wasn't the one that bit dad, in fact, if you would have succeed at killing him, dad was dead," said Cassie. "And what about your boyfriend?" asked Stefan. "It's his brother, he will wake him up, and if he will take his time too much in doing it, I will do it myself," said Cassie.

"How can you be so sure he will ever wake him?" asked Stefan. "Because they love each other, I saw it in Elijah's memories, he showed me," said Cassie. "Whatever, good night Cassie," said Stefan in a sigh. "Good night Uncle Stefan," said Cassie.

* * *

><p>But she didn't sleep. She couldn't, no matter how tired she was. Instead she sat in her bed, playing in her smartphone.<p>

Klaus was turning in his sleep, something was obviously hunting him. Cassie watched him for a while.

When Klaus whimpered softly, Cassie got out of her bed and went to wake him up. "Hey… wake up, honey, come on, you're having a bad dream, just wake up," she shook his shoulder, talking to him softly.

He opened his eyes. She saw horror in them. "What…" he mumbled, confused. "You were having a bad dream so I woke you up," said Cassie, stroking his hair softly. "Sorry to wake you up," said Klaus. "You didn't, I was already up, can't sleep," she replied. She was still stroking his head. His eyelids were dropping slowly. She stroked his hair until he went back to sleep, then she kissed his forehead softly and went back to her bed.

She played in her smartphone until the boys woke up to the new day.


End file.
